You're Not Alone- In Your Arms Tonight
by pokemongirl101618
Summary: Summary Inside I DO NOT OWN THE VOLTAGE INC GAME- IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS STORY BOTH GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! [GengiXMC]


You're Not Alone

By: pokemongirl101618

I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea came to me so I had to write it! You probably don't know about this, but I play otome games, (Search it up), don't judge me! So I wanted to stop writing songfics after the first one failed, but this was a fic I had to write down.

I DO NOT OWN THE VOLTAGE INC. GAME – IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT!  
I DO NOT OWN THE SONG YOU'RE NOT ALONE BY BIG TIME RUSH!  
BOTH OF THESE GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

SUMMARY:

It's been a month since Sakura Ishigani divorced her husband and things have not been going so great. Her father has been ganging up on Sakura about being divorced, she has a big project for work and she can't help but feel stressed from head to toe. Will a certain someone help her through these hard time? (GengiXMC)

(Sakura Ishigani is just another name I decided to use for MC.)

* * *

_I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning (Oh)_

Normal POV-

Sakura never noticed, she always thought the three months of marriage were real, like it meant something. But all of it was a lie, the marriage, the trust, the love, all lies. She doesn't know when she will marry again, but that's the least of her worries. Mr. Ebihara gave her a client- wait, scratch that- a difficult client. This certain client is very picky and wants everything perfect and something in the client's taste. Every idea Sakura thinks of, the client refuses. When will this nightmare end? It's bad enough she got a divorce, but her father thinks that_ Koichi_ divorced_ her_ and giving her a hard time, like saying she is bringing shame to the family name. All of the arguing with her father made her move out of her house and right now at the moment she is staying at Akiko's house. _**"I'm so lucky to have her as my best friend." **_ Sakura thought as she stared at the blank computer screen. "I'm never going to get any progress if I can't compromise with my client." Sakura quietly said to herself. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 7PM.

"Aiba, I'm heading home, see you tomorrow." Sakura quietly said as she walked out the office.

"See you later Ishigani." Aiba says and he looks back at his computer screen. _**"Looks like he is working overtime tonight." **_ Sakura thought.

Once she got home, she took a long, hot shower. After she got out, she decided to call one of her friends. She would talk to Akiko, but she is working late tonight. After trying to call her other friends, she gave up because they all went to voice mail. Just as she was done looking through her contacts, Sakura saw one familiar name, _**Gengi Higashiyama**_.

"I can't believe I still have his number." Sakura said. Just looking at the name brought back the memories of 12th grade. She was about to delete the number, but instead she decided to click the 'Call' button.

"Hello, this is Gengi Higashiyama." Said a familiar voice.

"G-Gengi, it's me, Sakura. Sakura Ishigani." Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Sakura?! Hey, long time so see, well speak." Gengi exclaimed.

"Nice to hear your voice too." Sakura softly spoke.

"Why speak in a hushed voice? I know you can speak louder than that!" Gengi asserted. Hearing his voice again really made Sakura feel a little better. "So, is there any reason that you called?" Gengi asked.

"Can't someone say hello once in a while?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm just pushing your buttons!" Gengi claimed. After that, the two started to talk for hours.

* * *

_And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

Gengi's POV-

It was 2 in the morning when Sakura and I put down the phone. After what I was told from her about current life, I feel like I was never there for her. I guess moving to Italy was a really bad idea. I left her alone, I just left her, I did say I was going to come back for her, but I was too late. After I figured out she was married a month ago, I tried to not think about her. But after she told me what her so called "husband" did, I felt angry. Angry that he would cheat on his own wife and cheat on the most beautiful and smartest woman I've ever dated- the only one I've ever dated. That night I went to sleep with Sakura on my mind.

The next morning I woke up got dressed and wore my simple, yet fooling disguise- a baseball cap and a pair of fake glasses. Works every time! I left my apartment room and headed for town. I called in sick for practice today so I can go out in the town. I went to the market and bought tuna, egg rolls, and noodles- all of Sakura's favorite foods. Since today was Sunday, Sakura was getting out of work at around 3PM. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:15, better be at the office early than late.

It was 3:00 and I was waiting in the lounge, waiting for Sakura to come out and when she did, I rushed to her.

"Gengi? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You know, just because, I wanted to meet you, that's all." I replied.

"Okay, since you wanted to meet me, why don't we talk over some coffee?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking of you coming to my place." I suggested. Man, I hope she says yes or the tuna is going to go bad.

"S-Sure, why not." Sakura said.

"Great! Let's go." I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the building.

When we arrived at my apartment, I put the groceries on the table and started to put them away.

"Here, let me help." Sakura said as she started to put the tuna in the ice box.

"Oh no, you are not going to do that. Just sit and relax." I told her, after the hard work she is going through, she deserves at least a break. But Sakura argued, she wanted to help but I refused every time she asked. After putting the groceries away, I took a bottle of beer from the ice box and took out two glasses and then returned to the living room. When I entered the living room, I saw that she was on her phone, it must have been from work.

"Yes, I understand, it was the maple wood set you wanted, not the medium brown. I will make the changes first thing in the morning. Have a nice day. Bye." Sakura ended the call and sat down on the couch letting out a big sigh.

"Was that the tough client you were telling me about?" I ask, handing her a glass.

"Sadly yes, you have no idea how picky she is! The medium brown kitchen set is exactly like the maple wood and she wants it changed by tomorrow." Sakura explained.

"Man, she sounds like our old English teacher, Mrs. Kohei. I still remember that time she gave me a C+ for putting that stupid report on lined paper." I said. I hated that teacher so much; I wouldn't be surprised if she went to hell. I heard a faint giggle; it's been a while since I heard Sakura laugh.

"She hated you so much because you would always miss her classes for the away games that you had for soccer. Speaking of which, congratulations for you and your team! You are going to be in the World Cup!" Sakura congratulated.

"Thanks, I didn't think you watched my games after I made it on Japan's team." I asked. From what I remember; Sakura wasn't the sports type.

"I do watch on occasions but I only stopped watching all of your games after high school, well, after we, um you know, broke up." Sakura mumbled. There was a silence for about a few minutes, so I spoke up.

"Why don't we make dinner now, it's almost 5." I said as I got up.

We went to the kitchen and I started to take out the tuna, frozen eggrolls and a packet of noodles. Sakura was about to start cooking, but I stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll make dinner." I offered, but she had a look of uncertainty.

"Gengi, the last time you cooked something, you almost burned your mother's kitchen!" Sakura exclaimed. "Face it, you can't cook even if your life depended on it."

She's right, I can't even cook to save my life! "Fine, you can help." I agreed.

"I think I'm going to do more than help." Sakura said as she started to cook the noodles.

After about 30 minutes or so, dinner was ready. We, er, I mean mainly Sakura, made tuna fish noodles and eggrolls, both of Sakura's favorite foods. Honestly, she has a very weird taste in food. As we were eating, we started to talk about when we were younger, I finally got to see her actually smile and laugh. I'm sure this is the most fun she had this whole month. Apparently, we talked so much, it was already half-past nine.

"I think I better be going soon. It's only a ten minute walk from here to Akiko's." Sakura said as she got up, took the plates and started to do the dishes. I got up as well and I started to help her. As I was drying the dishes, I glanced at her, she has such a cute face when she is concentrated. But, she works too hard.

Sakura's POV

I was doing the dishes with Gengi, it seems almost awkward since we have broken up. This is the first time we have been alone together in years! As I passed a wet dish to Gengi, our fingers accidently touch. We both stared at each other for a second or two, then I quickly turned away to hid the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. Once the dishes were done, I gathered my things and started to head out the door.

"Let me walk you home." Gengi offered.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." I said.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I don't mind." Gengi said as he locked his apartment door and we both headed out the building.

It was cold out, looks like it's about to rain too. How could it be? It was sunny and warms this afternoon. My arms were covered with Goosebumps and I was shivering, I wish I brought a jacket. Just then something warm covered my arms, I looked at Gengi who was wrapping his jacket around my cold arms.

"You're going to get sick if you are not wearing a jacket." He told me.

"B-But, what about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me; I'm used to playing soccer games in the cold." Gengi said.

Another blush crept on my cheeks. Why am I blushing? Why am I getting nervous around Gengi all of a sudden? Just then, I realize that Akiko's house as just a few feet away.

"Well, here's Akiko's home." Gengi said, there was another silence, but Gengi broke it once more."I guess I should head back home." Then he turned around and started to head home. Before he was too far, I called out his name.

"Gengi!" I yelled and he turned in my direction. "Thanks for making sure I got home, I appreciate it."

"No problem!" He yelled and he turned around and started to fade away in the darkness.

* * *

_[Chorus]_

_I've been right there (right there)_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_(You're not alone)_

Normal POV-

Gengi tried his best to make sure that Sakura did not feel so alone. He wanted to be with her no matter what the cause and try to comfort her in the best way he can. He vowed to himself that he will stay with her until everything was over; until Sakura is able to feel alive again.

One day, the two were walking in the park that they used to hang out in when they were in high school.

"Remember that one time I had to get you down from the jungle gym because you were afraid of heights?" Gengi asked.

"Don't remind me! I was such a wimp when I was younger! I used to think the jungle gym was so tall, but now looking at it, it's only 4ft tall!" Sakura confessed. Gengi started to laugh.

"It's not that funny! I'm sure you are afraid of something too!" Sakura countered.

"I am Japan's Guardian Angel! I'm not scared of anything!" Gengi boasts.

"I beg to differ! Everyone has a fear!" Sakura pointed out.

"Not me, I am not afraid of anything!" Gengi exclaimed.

"You are still egotistical as usual, you know that?" Sakura reminded.

"My ego is not that big." Gengi argued.

"You know I missed conversations and relaxing like this." Sakura confessed.

"Then that means we should do this more often." Gengi said.

"It feels like that I'm not alone anymore, I felt before that when I was divorced, I was all alone. Two of my friends are married, one of them has kids already and I thought that I was alone, like I had no one to relate to or talk to." Sakura said.

"You don't have to worry because you're not alone, Sakura. You have me, your friends, and your family." Gengi reminded.

"You're right, thanks Gengi for being here for me." Sakura thanked.

* * *

_All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening (Now)_

Normal POV-

It's been three weeks that Sakura has been with this client and she wants to stop working forever! That night, she called Gengi up on the phone and started to talk about how stressed she has been.

"She never goes one topic at a time; she is making a big deal just to renovate her kitchen and who takes three weeks to decide what kind of chairs there should be?!" Sakura exclaimed through the phone.

"Damn, you seem like you are in a tough spot." Gengi responded.

"I feel like pulling my hair out! I want to yell at the client for making such foolish requests and tell her to go to someone else to fulfill her demands." Sakura yelled.

"I can tell that you really hate this client; I would do the same thing as well." Gengi said with sympathy in his voice.

"You have no idea how tough she is! She is like my dad, but worse!" Sakura cried.

"I remember that one time I brought you home 10 minutes late when we went to the park, he was so mad at me!" Gengi exclaimed as he thought about that day from 12 years ago.

"Honestly, he was about to make me break up with you if that happened again." Sakura reminded.

"But that never happened because I am awesome like that." Gengi stated. Sakura gave a light chuckle. Oh how she missed talking to someone so casually, it made her feel happier.

"Ya right. I better go, I have work tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Same here, I have practice tomorrow too." Gengi recalled. Just as Sakura was about to put down her phone, she heard something.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, sweet dreams" Gengi quietly mumbled then quickly put the phone away.

* * *

_You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there (Can't see me there)  
I'll catch you when you fall (O-oh!)_

All Gengi could think about at practice was Sakura, she was on his mind, hoping is she is ok.

"_**Man, I am worrying too much, Sakura is strong. I have to let her know that I will be with her even if I'm not around." **_ Gengi thought to himself. He knows he is worrying too much, but Sakura was very special to him, he cared for her very much.

* * *

_[Chorus]_

_I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh (Yeah!)  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more_

Ever since he moved back to Japan, he promised to get Sakura back, but when he figured out that she was married, he sort of gave up. But when Sakura called that one night and told him everything that has happened, Gengi vowed to be there for her. Help her through everything as a friend at first-well he tried. He still loved Sakura, ever since their first date in high school and he still does. Gengi wants to be there for Sakura not as a friend, but as someone who loves her with deep passion.

_[Chorus]_

It's been one month later and Sakura has been in a really good mood. It seemed like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Sakura asked Gengi to meet her in her favorite bar. Sakura ordered her usual drink and waited for Gengi to arrive.

"You called?" Gengi asked, taking a seat in front of Sakura.

"I just wanted to thank you, for being there for me, making me feel like I'm not alone in the world. So what I wanted to say is thanks, for everything." Sakura thanked, staring in his brown eyes and he stared back. For a while, the two were gazing into each other's eyes, not thinking about anything.

"No problem, I wanted to be there for you." Gengi said, still staring back at Sakura's eyes **(A/N: If MC even has an XP)**

"I t-thank you for that Gengi, you really h-helped me in my t-time of need." Sakura stuttered.

The two then finished their drinks then left the bar.

Gengi decided to walk Sakura home, once again. Once they had reached her new apartment that she finally was able to pay for, Sakura turned around to look at Gengi in the eyes.

"Once again, I can't thank you enough for being here for me." Sakura spoke.

"I know I am an amazing person, but you don't have to thank me so much." Gengi simply said. Sakura lightly slapped his arm, "You are so egotistical." She said and the two started to giggle. But when they stopped, the two stared at each other like they did in the bar, but his time; it was a passionate stare.

The two stared at each other, and then finally, they both leaned in very slowly, and shared a sweet kiss. Then, it grew into deeper and longer kisses not to mention more passionate. When they broke apart, the two looked at each other, "You know I missed the last time we kissed." Gengi said. The last time was when the day Gengi left for Italy.

"Ya, as do I." Sakura quietly stated.

"Sakura, I loved you when we dated in high school, and I have loved you ever since. I said I would come back for you and I did. You are now mine, I won't let anyone else have you, and I won't make you feel alone. Just remember, you're not alone." Gengi quietly said, then kissed Sakura once more…

_I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning_

* * *

Ok, not my best songfic and after reading it over, I think it's an okay job that I did. But I promise you, I will get better at songfics (They are not my strongest point in writing.) I will also update my other fics soon, I just had to write this one down! Also, you learned three secrets, #1: I suck at songfics. #2: I am an otome and voltage inc. (same thing almost) gamer. #3: If you didn't recognize this song, it's Big Time Rush, yes I like the band and I like their music. (I'm not a HUGE fangirl but I like their music! DO NOT JUDGE ME! Well, see ya later!


End file.
